The Great Outdoors
by Boolia
Summary: Adult Phineas and Adult Isabella are both worried about that their children, Ally and Leo, are too absorb in 2035's technologies. They take them camping. Ally's friends and Leo's new GF (girlfriend) tags along. Caption, the pet capybara goes along to relax, but finds animals in need of help while they're there, forcing him into his alter ego, Super Capybara. Will this trip help?
1. Part 1

The Great Outdoors

Part 1

Thirty- year- old Isabella came down with the laundry basket. A capybara went up to her, and pawed at her leg. She looked down at the animal.

"What is it?" She asked. "Did Leo feed you?" She put down the laundry to follow the capybara. She followed the animal to the kitchen where she saw the empty food and water bowls. "Oh, you poor thing." She grew angry, and went to find her son. _"LEO_!"

She found Leo in his room. She grew angrier.

 _"Leonardo Channing Flynn_!" She went over, and grabbed the VR device on his head, and pulled it down from his face.

" _Mom_!" The boy complained. "I was wining!"

"You were supposed to feed Captain."

"Sorry, Mom. I lost track of time."

"You lost track of time because you were playing video games. You need to be outdoors more, you and your sister. I'm tired of this. It's summer, and it's nice outside. Why when your father and I were kids, we…" Leo was irritated about this.

"I know, Mom! This isn't 2007-2015 anymore. This is 2035. Times are changing. We almost can go to Mars."

"I know. It just pains me to see what today kids are doing compared to past kids."

"Well, get used to it, Mom! You can't turn back time." He put the VR back on. Isabella sighed. She then heard a buzz. She took out her phone from her pocket, and answered it.

When she was done, she pulled Leo's VR back down. Leo wasn't amused.

" _What_?!" Isabella got angry with him again.

" _Leo;_ I'm your mother. Be nice towards me." She then got calm "That was your father. His airplane just landed. "Now, do you want to go to the airport with me to pick him up?"

"Can I bring the VR?"

"Or I was thinking maybe we can play a game in the car? Twenty questions, or the alphabet game?" Leo glowered.

"No, thanks!" Isabella sighed

"I'll see what your sister wants." Isabella went off. Leo resumed the VR.

"Ally, do you want to go to pick up your father with me from the airport?" Isabella asked. She found her daughter, Leo's twin sister, wearing her video game goggles in her room. She sighed.

"Ally!" She yelled. _"Ally_!" Ally took off her goggles.

"What is it, Mom?" She wanted to know. Isabella repeated the question. Ally grinned from ear to ear. "Dad's home? Sure, I'd love to come!" She saved her game, and took off her goggles. "Is Leo coming?"

"Unfortunately, no. I guess I have to boot up Rita."

"Oh. That'll be too bad." Isabella sighed.

"Yes, yes it is."

Isabella went up to a pink robot, and started her up. The robot opened up her eyes, and looked at her.

"Rita, I need you to look after Leo. He's being difficult. Make sure he feeds Captain, and by the time I get home, I want him outside." The robot saluted.

"Affirmative, Mrs. Flynn!" The robot then left. Rita could also do other stuff to make the family's life easier, but Isabella didn't want to have to depend on the robot and other technolgies too much. Isabella looked at Ally.

"Come on, Ally, let's go." And so, mother and daughter were off.

"Do you want to play the alphabet game?" Isabella asked her daughter as soon as they got inside their self-driving car. She pressed the screen to get the car started.

"Sure, Mom!" Ally replied. "And afterwards, can we play 20 questions?" Isabella smiled. She was happy _one_ of her kids wasn't sucked up with the mid-thirties technologies.

"I love to, sweetie. I love too very much."

As soon as they saw Phineas enter the airport from the gate, Ally ran up to hug her father.

" _Dad!"_ She cried. Phineas felt overjoyed.

" _Ally_!" He cried back. The two embraced in a hug. Isabella stood near them. "How are you, kiddo?"

"Wonderful, Dad!"

"That's wonderful!" Isabella cleared her throat to get her husband's attention. Phineas noticed this, and stood up to hug his wife.

"And how are you, Isabella?" He asked after a kiss.

"Good." Isabella answered. "How was London?"

"London was great!"

"How was Uncle Ferb?" Ally wanted to know.

"Uncle Ferb was great too." He then looked around. "Where is your brother?" Ally sighed.

"At home. He rather play video games then meet you."

"Oh, again? I see. It's a good thing we live in a time with babysitter robots."

"Yes, yes it is." Isabella said. She then frowned. Phineas noticed this.

"What is it?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Just that I'm worried about him sometimes."

"Yeah. Darn today's technology, right?" Isabella smiled.

"Right."

Leo was about to go back to his room after using the bathroom when he saw the sliding door to the outside world. He remembered his mom nagging him to go outside and play, only he didn't feel like it, and would much rather continue his VR game playing. He knew he could possibly be grounded, and he didn't want that. He came up with the perfect solution. He'll bring his VR outside! Surely, his mother couldn't ground him for that. After all he _would_ be playing outside, and she didn't tell him _what_ to play. He was sure this was a foolproof plan of his. He was proud of it. He was about to go when he saw Captain. The capybara never got outside today. Her mom wouldn't be happy. He'll kill two birds with one stone!

"Hey, Captain!" He said. The hairy animal looked at him. "Would you like to go outside, get some fresh air?" The capybara got excited, and had an expression as if to say _'really_? You got tired of wearing and playing your awful headgear? Are we going right now?' Leo smiled. He went over to pet him.

"I have to go get my VR first." The boy took off. The capybara was disappointed _. Knew it was too good to be true!_

Leo came back with his VR in his hand.

"Okay, let's go." He opened the door, and he and the capybara were off. He closed the door after them.

He sat down under the shade of the backyard tree. He put on the VR, and resumed playing. Captain was upset. He _hated_ that Leo wasn't paying any attention to him. He should be playing with him, not with his stupid VR. He took the young boy's control stick in his mouth.

 _"What_?" Asked a confused Leo. He lifted off the headgear, and the VR went back into reality. " _Captain_! That's mine; I'm playing!" He reached out for it, but the capybara ran off with it. "Captain; this isn't a game, well, it is, but still, give it back!" He and the capybara chased circles around the tree _"Captain_ ; quit it; I'm getting tired of running!"

Captain got tired himself of running after a while, and stopped. Leo snatched the VR system away from him.

 _"Ha_!" He laughed. But, Captain didn't care. He just wanted to rest. He collapsed onto the grass in exhaustion. Leo sat down, and resumed playing. "Now, stop bugging me! I'm almost to the boss."

Captain thought of walking all over Leo's lap when he thought better of it. He was also too tired too. Maybe he'll do it later, even though he knew what the consequence would be. Still, he had to try. First, he wanted to rest of course.

" _Hello!_ " A little voce shouted in a Spanish accent. The capybara opened his eyes, and saw a girl beyond their fence. "Hello?" The girl got confused. "Are you even there? Hello?" She was about to give up and go off on her scooter, when Captain crawled all over his owner's lap to get his attention. Leo got tired off this, and took of his VR.

" _Captain_!" Leo scolded. "You are a very bad boy today. Don't make me bring…."

" _Hello_!" The girl said again. Leo saw her, and suddenly got butterflies in his stomach.

"H-hello."

"I'm Francisca. We just moved here. I'm right next door to you. What's your name?" But, Leo couldn't answer. Francisca got irritated. "Well, aren't you going to tell me your name?" Leo snapped back to realty when Captain made his noise at him.

"Oh, yes! My name's Leo."

"Leo?" Leo nodded.

"My full name's Leonardo, after a famous inventor. My dad picked it. He and my uncle built insane stuff when they were my age. My middle name is Channing because…" He realized something. "Oh, you didn't ask that." Francisca giggled.

"Oh, cool that your dad and uncle did that when they were young; maybe you can tell me later."

"Okay. Why is your name Francisca?"

"My mom just liked that name. My dad just went with it."

"Oh."

They talked and talked. Captain was happy. His owner found someone to talk to, and he was thinking his owner really liked her! It was cute!

Phineas, Ally, and Isabella returned home. After they said hello to Rita, they were about to go to Leo's room when Rita told them he was outside in the backyard. This made Isabella smile.

"Good." She said. "So, is he playing with his friends outside? Oh, I'm just so happy that he's outdoors not playing VR."

"Oh, but he is." Rita answered with a frown. "I am sorry, but he refused to go outside without it." Isabella frowned, and sighed.

"Should have known that it was all too good to be true." She changed the subject. "Did he at least feed Captain?" Rita frowned again.

"No. I had to feed him." Isabella sighed again.

"Right."

"And speaking of Captain," Phineas started. "Where is he?"

"Out in the backyard with Leo." Rita answered.

"Okay, thanks, Rita." Isabella thanked her. "I'll come and shut you off. We'll take it from here."

"I'm glad I could be of service, even though I wasn't much help in getting your son more physically active."

"No, no, Rita. You did all that you could, and we'll always be grateful of that." Rita smiled.

"In the meantime," Phineas began. "I'll go greet Captain, and try to greet Leo."

"I'll go with you, Dad." Ally offered. And so, they all went off in both directions.

As soon as Captain saw Phineas, the excited capybara bounded up to him like an excited puppy. Phineas bent down, and petted him.

"It's so good to meet you, buddy." Phineas said. "I missed you so much. Uncle Ferb sends you his love."

"Uh, Dad?" Ally spoke, looking off in the near distance. "You aren't going to believe this." Phineas looked, and couldn't believe it either. He smiled. For he saw his son, not on the VR, but talking to someone his own age, but not any someone, a girl!

A few minutes later, they were done talking, and the girl left on her bright pink hover scooter. Phineas went over to his son, so did Ally.

"Wow, son!" Phineas stated. "She must have been something for someone to take you away from your video game." Leo looked up at his dad.

"Who, Francisca?" He questioned. "Oh, she's nothing. Just an ordinary annoying girl. She wouldn't shut up." But, Phineas and Ally didn't buy it one bit. They knew what was going on.

"You _love_ her!" Ally said, matter of factly. "Admit it; I know you do." Leo grew bitter.

"I do not, now shut up! I was just about to face a really hard boss when she interrupted." He resumed his VR playing. Phineas, Captain, and Ally went inside.

As they were eating dinner that night, Ally couldn't hold it in any longer. She had to tell her mom!

"Leo has a crush on a girl!" She blurted out. Leo shot a look at her.

" _Aw_!" Isabella marveled. "That's so cute and romantic. You know I had a crush on your father when I was your age."

"And I didn't realize it until college." Phineas added. "I wish I knew sooner, but better late then never, right?"

"I don't have a crush on her." Leo defended. "She's just a stupid girl."

" _Leo!"_ Her mother scolded. "What an awful thing to say!" Leo sighed.

"Sorry. Can we talk about something else or something?" Isabella smiled.

"Sure thing, honey."

" _Phinea_ s?" Isabella asked him as he was doing the dishes after dinner. "Can I talk to you alone?"

"Sure!" Phineas told her. "Just let me finish the dishes, and I'll be right up." Isabella went up.

Phineas met Isabella in the master bedroom where he saw Isabella sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked. Isabella turned to him, and allowed him to sit by her. Phineas sat by her.

"Ever since the start of summer break two weeks ago," She began. "the children have constantly been on their devices, especially Leo. I'm really worried about them. I don't want them to spend their summers indoors all the time. I want them out in the fresh air, having outdoor fun, and using their imaginations like we did when we were kids."

"I hear you, Isabella. I want that too. It seems all of these technology that's coming out is killing off our kids' imaginations. But, that doesn't have to be."

"What will we do, Phineas."

"We'll find something to do. Since I'm home now, let's do something. You, me, and the kids."

"What?" Phineas thought of something, and then came up with an idea.

"Remember when you invited me to go camping with your Fireside Girls troop, then we did it with our friends and family?"

"Yeah, that was fun, espcially when you and I went to watch fireflies by ourselves." She sighed in content, thinking back on it. "It was so magical!"

"It sure was. So, what do you say? Do you want to go camping?"

"Sure! Let's go tell the kids."

"You can go tell Ally, and I'll tell Leo."

"Deal." They both got off of the beds, and went to their childrens' bedrooms.

" _Camping_?" Leo questioned when Phineas told him. _"Outside_?" Phineas nodded.

"Sounds boring. Can I at least bring my VR?"

"That's why we're going in the first place. Your mother and I think you kids spend too much time with the devices such as the VR, and that ruins your imagination. 'Imagination is more important then knowledge', Albert Einstein said that, and he was a very smart man. So, no. No, you can't bring the VR. No electronics." Leo groaned.

"Then count me out. Kids are supposed to have fun in the summers, not to not have fun."

"Camping can be fun."

"No thanks Dad."

"But…" Leo turned to him, angry.

"I said no thanks. What do you not understand about that? You, Mom, and Ally can go while Rita can babysit me." Phineas sighed.

"If that's what you want, son. I guess I can't force you. I just want to spend time as a family that's all, before you know, we can't." He then left. Leo then thought of something. He went after his father.

" _Dad_?" Phineas turned to him.

"Yeah, son?"

"C-can Francisca come, because I'll come if Francisca comes." Phineas smiled.

"I thought you said she was nothing but a stupid girl."

"Oh, I guess I did say that. But, I don't know her that well yet. Maybe if I, you know spend some time together, I…you know what? It's stupid. Forget it."

" _No, no._ It's not stupid. If you want to invite her, go ahead."

" _Really_?!" Phineas nodded. Leo then frowned. "What about Mom?"

"I'm sure Mom won't mind. Leo, I made a mistake by not seeing your mother's crush on me until before college. I don't want you to make that same mistake."

"Okay, but if she says no, I don't want to go."

"Okay. You don't have to. But if you change your mind, even if she says no, tell us before we go so we know."

"I will."

"Love you, son." But his son put on the VR instead of responding. Phineas went out of the room.

Phineas told his wife the news about Leo in the master bedroom later that night as they got ready for bed.

"Well, I really wanted to go as a family," Isabella responded. "But, if it means getting Leo to lay off the VR, then that's success."

"That's right, sweetie. One step at a time." They got in bed, and kissed. "Love you, Isabella."

"Love you. Phineas." They shut off the lights, and went to sleep.

"Okay, Leo," Phineas told his son the next morning. They were in front of Francisca's house. Leo was going to ask Francisca out camping, but he was nervous. "You got this, dude. I know you do."

"I can't do this." Leo headed back towards their house. Phineas stopped him.

" _Whoa_ , you can't chicken out."

"Sorry, but what if she says no? What if she laughs in my face? What if the earth explodes? What if…"

"You can't think those. You have to have confidence."

"What if they do happen?"

"I doubt that the third thing is going to happen."

"Dad, I'm scared." Phineas knelt down.

"You have to face your fear, no matter how scary it might be. You'll feel better after you face it, trust me."

"Okay, Dad. I will." Phineas smiled.

" _That's my boy_! You won't know unless you try." Leo went towards his crush's house. He looked back, and saw his father urging him to go. He then heard squeaking. He looked, and saw Captain.

"Captain's urging you on, son." Phineas said.

"I know, and I'm glad. Thanks Captain, you're the best pet ever." Captain squeaked in response. Leo took a deep breath. "Okay, here I go." He went towards the door.

Phineas smiled when he saw Leo pumping his fist in the air, cheering to himself after Francisca closed the door. He ran towards his father. Phineas turned to Captain with a smile.

"I think it went well, Cap." He said to the capybara The capybara agreed.

"She said yes, Dad!" Leo cried. "She said yes!"

"I'm happy for you. See? Doesn't it feel good to finally get that off your chest?" Leo nodded.

"Yes, yes it does. First, she has to ask her parents though. I hope they say yes otherwise my excitement right now will be awkward, and kind of a waste."

"If she said yes, that means she could be into you."

"I'm so excited; I'm going to tell Mom!" He ran off. Phineas watched his son go, and wiped away a happy tear.

"This is one of the moments that makes a parent proud, Captain. Makes me regret how I didn't do that to Isabella back then when she was so into me." And with that, he and the furry animal went inside.

"Since Leo is inviting his GF," Ally said to her mom.

"She's _not_ my girlfriend." Leo said, passing by. Ally ignored him as he went off "can I invite my friends?"

"I suppose that's fair." Isabella responded. "You have my permission. Ask your father." Ally hugged her.

"Thanks, Mom!" She went off. Isabella sighed.

"There goes this being a _family_ trip."

The next morning, Phineas, Isabella, and the kids were getting ready to go camping. Ally's friends were there as well.

"Are you ready, Leo?" Phineas asked him.

"Sure, Dad." Leo responded. "When will we go?" Phineas laughed.

"You can hardly wait to go camping, can't you?"

"No, the sooner we go, the sooner I get to hang out with Francisca." Both Phineas and Isabella smiled.

"Almost, son." Phineas answered. "We're almost done packing."

Captain went into the bushes. The animal looked all around, checking to see if anyone was watching. When no one was looking his way, he tapped on his wristwatch. A holographic keypad appeared, and he typed a message to his boss.

'Gone camping this weekend with fam' he wrote. 'can't work. Have to get someone else.' When done, he pushed the send button. Unknown to his family, he was Super Capybara fighting crime and rescuing people and animals. He started last September, and he liked his job. He liked saving people and animals, and doing good in a world that is in pain and suffering. He considered to be an agent at first like Perry the Platypus, or Agent P, but chose being a superhero instead, despite not having any superpowers. He received a message.

'sad you can't do job.' His boss wrote back. 'but, glad you're relaxing. You deserve it. Will let someone else replace you while you are absent.' Captain smiled, and shut off his watch. He strolled back into his kennel, and locked it. Phineas picked up the kennel.

"Are you ready to go, boy?" He asked the pet. Captain squeaked. "Glad. This is going to be a great weekend!"

Once they all got in the car, they drove away. They picked up Francisca, and Ally's friends, Iman, Baljeet's daughter, and Jade, Buford's daughter, they drove on to their destination.


	2. Part 2

Part 2

" _Alright, campers_!" Phineas announced as soon as they got to the campground. "Let's have some camping fun!" The kids cheered. "We'll go on a hike, but first, Isabella and I will pitch the tent." The kids then groaned. "Don't worry, it won't take long. I promise."

"Dad, why didn't we buy the self-pitching tent?" Leo asked.

"Because, son," Phineas told him. "You know how your mother is. Luckily, we have this big tent so everybody can fit."

"Yes, but, it'll make things go faster. It's so simple."

"Son, your mother was a Fireside Girl. She went camping before. She's got this."

"I know, Dad, but…"

"Remember, son, slow and steady…" Leo sighed.

"Wins the race." Phineas tapped his son on the nose.

"Bingo."

"Phineas, dear!" Isabella called to him. "If you don't mind stopping your chat with our son, I'd really like a hand, please."

" _Coming,_ sweetie!" Phineas took off to help his wife with the tent.

"You know," Francisca began, coming up to Leo when his back was against a tree minutes later, as he was about to put the VR he secretly packed away, on. She startled him as well. "We rely on technology so much compared to people that came before us, that our minds say we'll die without our phones and the Internet."

"That's true. We _will_ die without them." Francisca arched an eyebrow.

"Really?" Leo sighed.

"No."

"That's right. You know my mother was so fed up with my kid sister and I being on our devices all the time, that she took them all away for a week, and if we were caught, we'd be grounded." Leo looked at her in disbelief.

" _Really_?"

"Yes, really."

" _Man_ , that's not right. Parents shouldn't take away what we love. They're part of us, whether they like it or not. I'm sorry, but that must have been torture."

"Not really. I was mad at first, but as the days came and went, I learned how to live without them. And now, I'm rarely on a device, believe it or not."

"What about your sister?"

"Our mom still needs to work with her on it. Hopefully, she'll succeed." _Hopefully, she won't_. Leo was about to say but didn't dare.

"I know you're secretly hoping she won't." Leo was shocked. How did she know? Francisca laughed. "You'll see one day, you too will hate technology, and think they're making people nothing but lazy." Leo felt offended. _No I won't_. "Yes, you will."

"Okay, are you a fortune teller? Because, you're creeping me out." She laughed again.

"No, I'm not a fortune teller. I just know things." She smiled. "And don't worry. Your secret's safe with me. I don't want to see you in trouble, so, I won't rat you out." This time, Leo smiled. He was then confused. What secret? He was about to ask, when he realized that she was talking about the VR. _Man_ , she's good! He smiled again.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it."

Captain found a shady spot under a tree to rest. He laid down, and was about to sleep when he heard a cry for help. The capybara sprang to his feet, and was determined. He wanted to relax on this trip, but when an animal or a human is in danger, he always makes an exception. The furry animal headed towards the cry. He ran and ran as the cry became louder and louder.

Phineas came to get Captain for their hike.

"Okay, boy." He said. "Are you ready for your walk?" He saw that Captain was gone. He looked, and looked for the capybara, but couldn't find him anywhere. He decided to ask his wife.

"Sorry, no I haven't." Isabella said when Phineas asked her.

"Well, looks like he went off to wherever he goes off to. He reminds me of Perry." Isabella smiled.

"That he does." She frowned. "But, it's still worrisome. He could be anywhere. This park is big. He could be dead or lost."

"He could. But, since he's like Perry, he'll come back safe and sound. I wouldn't worry about it, and let's not worry the kids either.'

"Well, if you're sure."

"Sure I'm sure. The kids are used to it. They'll understand." Isabella was still unsure, but trusted her husband.

Captain ran to a nearby cliff slide.

" _Hello?!"_ He called. "I'm here to help; where are you?"

"I'm down here!" A little voice shouted. The capybara looked at the edge of the cliff, and gasped at what he saw. A little fox kit was on the landing above the raging river below. A fox then shot out of the bushes, and gasped in horror as she saw her baby below. " _Mama_!"

" _Kit_! Don't worry, Mommy's here. Mommy will get you back to safety." Captain looked at her as she tried to figure out want to do.

"Don't worry about your son." He assured her. "I'm here to help." The fox looked at him.

"And you are?"

"I'm Super Capybara. I help animals and humans in need."

"And I'm Vixie, Kit's mother. Do you expect me to just trust you to save my baby?"

"Yes. Yes, you do, because if you don't trust me, who are you going to trust?"

"Nobody. Look, out here, no one can put their trust in anyone."

"Your son trusts you, and you trust your son, don't you?"

"That's different."

"How? Because of love, right?" She was about to respond when a piecing cry interrupted.

" _MAMA_!" Kit called. "HELP ME!" Kit's mom sighed.

"How are you going to help?" She asked. The capybara smiled.

"Just watch me." And with that, the capybara ran to the cliff at full force, and jumped down. The adult fox sighed to herself.

 _Idiot. Jumped off a cliff to his death. Shows me right for trusting him._ She ran to the cliff, and looked down. She couldn't believe it. Captain landed on the landing by her frightened son perfectly. _Wow_! She thought to herself. The capybara has some mad jumping skills. _I'm impressed. Who knew? I guess I spoke my thought too soon_.

"Don't worry, Kit." Captain assured him. "I'll make sure you get safely back up with your mom. Now, get on my back." Kit looked at him like he was crazy.

"What are you going to do?" He looked at up and down the cliff, then back at Captain. "You're going to climb back up this cliff? That's insane! It's insane in the membrane. You're insane, Mister."

"Just watch, kid. Now, come on, onto my back." The kit wasn't sure. "It'll be fine. If you hang on, you won't fall."

"My left paw's broken." Captain winced at the injured paw. "We'll worry about that later. Now, climb aboard. " Kit still was unsure, but climbed onto the capybara's back.

"Hang on." The capybara scaled the cliff with his claws.

When they were all the way up, Captain collapsed in exhaustion. Kit ran to his mom, and the two foxes cuddled. The capybara caught his breath, and collapsed. He then stood up. "Careful." He warned her. "His paw's broken." Kit's mom looked at Captain.

"I can't thank you enough." She thanked him. "You really saved my son."

"Yeah." Kit agreed. "Thanks, Mister." Captain smiled.

"Don't mention it. Just doing my job." Captain looked at Kit's paw, and as if on cue, the kit winced in pain. "But, Kit is really hurting. I know some great humans called vets that'll take good care of him. Now, come on." He was about to go off when the adult fox interrupted.

" _Whoa_! I'm sorry, but trusting you is one thing, trusting humans is another." Captain was confused.

"How so?"

"We foxes just don't do it." But when she saw her son in pain again, she gave in. " _Fine_ , anything for my son. Let's just hurry." Captain smiled again.

"Perfect. It's this way. Follow me." She took her son in her mouth, and bounded off after the capybara.

Phineas and his family were shocked as they came across Candace and her family while they were hiking. Ally and Leo ran excitedly to hug their aunt, uncle, and cousins.

"Well, this is a surprise." Phineas observed.

"It is indeed." Jeremy agreed. "Who ever thought we picked the same weekend to go camping, the same park, and meet up at this spot doing the same hike?"

"Life works in mysterious ways like that."

"That they do, Phineas. That they do."

"How's our stepbrother doing?" Candace asked her brother. "I hear he let you live with him and his family while you were in London on your business trip." Phineas was about to talk, when Ally interrupted.

"Dad, why don't we talk, and go on our hike at the same time? We haven't seen them since New Year's." Phineas smiled at her.

"I think that's a great idea, honey." He looked at his sister. "Is that okay, Candace?"

"If it's okay with everyone else, it's fine with me." Everyone agreed. "Then, it's unanimous I guess we all go with you." So, they all walked together.

"Here's the place." Captain said when he and the two foxes were in front of a veterinary clinic. "The humans here are animal doctors. These people will nurse your son back to health. They're experts at it."

"And you know this how?" Kit's mom wanted to know.

"Because one of the vets here, Eddie Little, is my vet when I come here with my family." Kit's mom was surprised.

"You belong to humans?" Captain nodded.

"Yes, yes I do. They take care of me like Eddie and the others, so if you can trust me, you can trust them too." Vixie thought about this.

"I just don't know about this."

" _Please, Mama_!" Kit pleaded. "You won't know if you trust them unless you try."

"And if I trust them, how do I know they won't kill you? You don't know, Kit. You just don't know."

"I'll paw the door to get their attention." Captain said.

" _Wait, no!"_ The capybara walked towards the door, and pawed at it. But nobody came. " _Ha!_ See, nobody! I told you that you can't trust humans."

"You have to have patience. They're very busy right now. They must not have heard the door."

Seconds later, the door opened, and there stood a female vet. The vet looked at the capybara.

"Oh." She said. "I see we have a visitor. Do you need food? Water? Milk?" Captain stood by the injured kit. The vet looked at the young fox, and gasped. "Oh, you poor thing." She picked him up. Vixie tensed up, but when she saw Captain glare at her, shaking his head, eased up. "We'll heal you right up." The vet looked at Vixie."Oh, are you the mom? Don't worry. When he's better, I'll return him to you. You just stay where I can see you." She went back inside, closing the door behind her. Vixie was still uncertain about all of this. Captain noticed this.

"I know you're scared." He began. "But, they know what they're doing. You just have to give them a chance." Vixie looked like she might cry.

"But, what if I can't? What if they kill him?"

"They won't." Vixie turned to him, mad now.

"They better not! If anything bad happens to him, I will never trust you or anyone ever again." Captain smiled.

"You have to trust someone sooner or later, Vixie."

"No, I don't."

"Fine, you don't, but, Kit will be better. Just give it time, and they're come when he's ready. You just be ready, and be where the vet can see you when he's returned to you. In the meantime, I'm going back to my family's campsite." He was about to go when Vixie stopped him.

"Thank you. Without you, my son would've died on that cliff, or fall in, and drowned in the river." Captain smiled.

"I hope your son gets better."

"I hope so too…for your sake."

"He will. You'll see." He then walked off back to his family's campsite. Vixie was still unsure, but chose to trust them. She felt like she had nothing to lose, and no other choice at this point. She really hoped beyond hope that the capybara was right, and that the humans were 100% trustworthy.

"Look, kids," Phineas said as they saw people zip- lining above them. "They have zip-lining here. _Man,_ the last time I zip- lined was when I was a kid." He looked at them. "Hey, I have a fun idea. How about we follow where it goes, and go zip- lining?"

" _Yeah_!" The kids cheered. They all ran, following the wires above.

They all marveled as soon as they got there, and watched as some zip- liners took off. Everyone was impressed. Everyone except Leo. He didn't get it. Why would people risk their lives zipping on wires, feet above the ground? If their harness breaks, they could fall and get hurt…or worse. He thought it was stupid, and would never do it.

"I always wanted to zip- line." Francisca stated. "But, I always chicken out. It looks scary and exciting at the same time. I wish I could get over my fear, and just do it. You know, get out of my comfort zone." Leo thought about this. He then looked at her.

"Do you want to zip- line with me?" She looked at him. "Maybe if you zip- line with me, you'll be less scared, or not at all."

"You'd do that for me? Are you sure?" Leo nodded. Francisca beamed. "Thank you!" And with that, she ran to the end of the line. Leo then noticed Ally giving him a knowing grin.

" _What?"_

"I _knew_ you had a crush on her. You're afraid of heights." Leo realized she was right. Why did he say that? He'll die for sure. He was about to call out to Francisca when she called to him.

" _Come on, Leo_!" She called. "Are you coming or not?"

"Looks like you're going, or are you going to chicken out, and disappoint your girlfriend?" Leo narrowed his eyes, and scowled as his sister ran off to the line. He then felt his father's hand on his shoulder. He looked at his father

"I'm proud that you are putting her before you, son. But, don't overdo it. Don't feel like you have to if you really don't want to I'm sure she'll understand." And with that, he went off. Leo went off too.

Leo wanted to back off, and tell Francisca about his phobia, but couldn't bring himself to do it. Not even when they were the next ones in line, and had their helmets and harnesses on.

" _Ooh_ , we're next in line!" Francisca uttered. "I'm _so_ excited! Are you excited, Leo?"

"Uh, sure." He lied. He was still so unsure about this.

"You kids' turn." A man told them. Leo looked up at him as he ushered him to the edge. This was it. Time to back out, but he found himself walking to the edge.

"I'm ready." He said.

"We're about to go!" Francisca cried out, excitedly, and squealed. "Sorry, but I'm just so excited. I can't believe I'm about to do this!"

"Yeah, me neither." Leo admitted. After a countdown, the two sped off. Leo screamed, but Francisca thought it was in joy. She squealed as well.

" _I NEVER FELT SO ALIVE_!"

Captain looked up as the two kids zipped above him. He watched as they went, not believing it. Was that Leo? Doesn't he have a fear of heights? He decided to meet them at the landing point, and continued walking. Phineas and Isabella were behind them.

" _Hey_!" Phineas pointed out the family pet. "I think I see Captain!"

"Maybe he's going to wait for us at the end!" Isabella suggested. "You know, like Perry would."

"Yeah, maybe, let's go see!"

"That was the _best_ thing ever!" Francisca cried after they got down from the landing platform. "I'm so glad I tried it. Wait until I tell my parents. You had a blast, right, Leo?"

"Yeah, totally!" He agreed. He was glad he tried it as well. He still was terrified of heights, but he had to admit, he had fun, especially with a girl like Francisca. Francisca was cool. He then saw Captain when they were down the stairs.

"Oh, hey, Captain." Captain made his noise. So, it _was_ Leo! And he must have done this because of Francisca. Of course, it all made sense now.

"Oh, there you are, Captain." Phineas said when he and Isabella were down. "I knew you would be here. See, Isabella? Takes after Perry. We had nothing to worry about."

"I guess not." Isabella agreed. "But, we can't just assume things. Anything could happen at any time."

"I guess, but we didn't have to worry this time."

" _Dad_!" Ally cried. "Did you see Leo? He did the zip- line, despite his fear of heights!"

"I sure did!" Phineas told her. "And I'm proud of him. You should too." Francisca frowned. She looked at Leo.

"You're scared of heights? You should've told me. I would've understood. If I've known, I would've never asked you to do this with me." Leo smiled.

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad to have done this…with you. I wouldn't have done it without you, so thanks." Francisca smiled. "But, don't think I'm not afraid of heights anymore. I still am." Francisca giggled.

"Duly noted."

"Okay." Phineas spoke. "Now that we all had our fun, let's get back to camp." Everyone agreed, and was off, including Captain.

When they neared their campsite, they all saw a trailer park. Leo stopped to look. Isabella tsked in disapproval.

"Some people don't get the wonders of traditional camping."

" _Now, now_." Phineas said to is wife. "It's not our place to judge. It's their own business on how they want to do things."

"I guess." They left with the others. Leo stayed behind. This confused Francisca.

"Just a minute." Leo said to her. He went closer. A boy came out. He saw Leo looking at the vehicle.

"That's my parents." He told him. "We just got here. If you want I could show you the inside. We have a plasma TV." Leo was impressed.

"You do?" The boy nodded.

"With thousands of my video games, and our movies. I'm only exaggerating of course. I don't have thousands, but there is a lot, maybe almost 50 or 100."

"That's cool. We only have a tent. We weren't allowed to bring electronics. I had to sneak in my VR system."

"Oh, that's too bad. Luckily, my parents are cool. They're not stuck a hundred years in the past."

"You're lucky." The boy smiled.

"Yeah, yeah I am."

"I'm Ethan, btw."

"Hey Ethan, I'm Leo."

"So, do you want to see my parent's trailer?" Leo was so excited, that he forgot about camping. He smiled.

"Sure," He was about to go when Francisca cleared her throat. He frowned. "Sorry, I have to go. I'm camping with my family and friends."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay, but if you change your mind, and with your parents' permission, I will be here for the whole weekend."

"Thanks. Me too. But, I don't think they'll give me permission." This time, Ethan frowned.

"Oh, I see. You have _those_ parents."

"Yeah, _those_ parents." Francisca cleared her throat again, impatient.

"Any day, now!" She said.

"Well, I'll see what I can do." Leo said again.

"Okay." Ethan said. They said goodbye to each other, and Leo went back to the campsite with Francisca.

Captain's watch beeped again. He sighed. _More_ danger? What was it _this_ time? He just got back, and now he had to leave again. This is what his job was all about. He had to suck it up, and not complain. He now knew what Perry and Pinky felt like when they had to leave their families. But, danger always comes out of the blue. He had to go, if not, who? And with that, he took off.

For the rest of the day, the kids and their parents all went horseback riding, archery, and outdoor games. The kids played some more while the parents made a fire. They ate hot dogs, and cooked S'Mores. They then told ghost stories.

"You did not meet your uncle and Dad when they were your ages." Ally said. "Get out! Time travel isn't possible…at least not yet anyways."

"Well, they did. And if it weren't for them, my brother and I will still be sitting under that digital tree. Man, that was a good tree to sit under…and it still is."

"And I sat besides him." Fred pied up. "And I agree, it was a good tree to sit under…and still is too."

"Believe what you want."

"Okay, kids." Phineas announced. "Bedtime. Come to the tent." The kids all groaned.

"Say goodbye to your cousins." Candice told her children. Fred and his brother groaned.

"Do we have to?" Fred's brother asked. "We're having such a fun time."

"You know we have to."

"You all can hang out again tomorrow." Jeremy put in. The kids all thought this was a good idea, and cheered. They all said their goodbyes, and left.

Leo wasn't tired, so he decided to play on his VR system. He took it out of his pack, and walked out of the tent, so he won't wake up his sister while playing. He strolled to a nearby tree, and sat down. He looked all around to see if anybody was looking. He was about to start it up when a voice startled him.

"You couldn't get to sleep either, huh?" Leo looked, and saw that it was Francisca.

"Me either."

"Francisca, you scared me." Leo said. "Don't do that."

"Sorry." She apologized.

"It's alright as long as you don't do that when I'm playing." He was about to start it up again when she spoke up again.

"Can I play?" He looked at her.

"You want to play with me?" She nodded.

"It may have been a while, but I think I can do it."

"Sorry, I only brought one controller." Francisca frowned.

"Oh." She then gave out a mischievous grin. "Are you just saying that because you know I'll beat you, and don't want to lose?"

"No. I'm saying that because I just brought one controller." She frowned again.

"Oh." They then saw a firefly. Francisca's face lit up.

"Ooh; it's a firefly; I love fireflies!" Leo looked confused.

"You do?" Francisca nodded.

"On nights like these, I like laying down in the grass, looking up in the sky, and just watch them."

"You do?" Again, Francisca nodded. "Isn't that boring?"

"Not to me it's not." More fireflies flew by. "Well, _bye_ for now!" She followed them.

"Bye." He booted up the system. As he was doing that, he was thinking long and hard about something. He decided against it, and started his file. He was about to make his avatar move when he thought of the same thought. He sighed. He couldn't believe he was about to do this. He paused his game, and stood up. _A minute_. He told himself. _A minute, then it's back to my game._ He went off to where Francisca headed off to.

"May I lay down beside you?" He asked when he found her laying in the grass with her hands behind her hand, like a cushion. Francisca looked at him, and smiled.

"I thought you were more interested in your game."

"Yeah, well, this'll just be for a minute." She ushered him a spot next to her, and he laid down, putting his hands behind his head as well. He looked at the sky, and to his surprise, enjoyed it.

" _Wow_!" He marveled. "The fireflies sure are beautiful."

"I know, right? It's amazing what you see if you just take the time to look around you and observe."

"Yeah, no kidding."

Some time went by, and they were still looking at the sky, watching the fireflies. As they did this, they laughed and chatted about their likes and dislikes, and about their lives, getting to know each other better. Leo was having so much fun that he forgot

his game was still on. A little time later, the two kids fell asleep, snuggling up to each other.

The next morning, both of the kids awoke when they heard their names being called. Francisca noticed that Leo was still sleeping, and nudged him.

" _Leo_ , wake up." She said. Leo opened his eyes. "They're calling for us"

" _Dad_!" Ally called, when she saw them. "They're right here! And you won't believe what Leo brought along, well you will, but you won't like it!" She gave her brother a sly grin. "You are _so_ busted!"

"Hate to tell you this, kid." Amanda, who stood next to her, informed her. "You might fail at busting them. I've tried, and my mom tried several times when she was my age at your dad and Uncle Ferb at my age, but we both had failed miserably."

"Please, don't tell, sis." Leo begged. "I'd do anything."

" _Anything_?"

"Yeah, anything. I'll do your online homework for you."

"Uh, it's summer."

"I mean, I'll do it when school starts. I'll do it until the new year, or all school year if you want me too."

"That's a nice offer, but I don't want you to give me a bad grade, so I better do it." Leo sighed in relief.

"Oh, good. I hate doing my own homework, so why would I do yours? So, what would you like me to do?"

"Nothing." Leo was shocked.

" _Really?"_

"Yeah, really. I won't bust you. Your secret's safe with me." Amanda was shocked about this.

" _What_?!" She wanted to know. "You _have_ to bust. Why won't you bust?" Leo smiled.

"Oh, thank you. Ally. You're the best! You don't know what this means to me."

"But…"Ally started. Leo was now worried.

"Uh-oh. Not a 'but'." He sighed. "I knew this was too good to be true. But, what do I have to do?"

"You have to stop playing video games for the rest of this trip, and spend time with your GF." Leo smiled.

"Deal. My battery died anyway. I was going to recharge it once we get to the tent, and play it again, only I won't." He took Francisca's hand. "I have something more important to do then VR." Francisca awed at this, and her face turned red.

"Stop." She said. "You're making me blush." Ally beamed, squealed, and jumped up and down, excitedly.

"You two are _so_ adorbs, together! I'm happy for the both of you. Are you two going to kiss?" Leo was disgusted by this.

" _Ew_ , Ally, don't be gross." Then, he whispered to Ally so Francisca wouldn't hear.

"Maybe later in the future, you know, depending on how things go." Ally was confused.

"What are you whispering about?" She asked.

"Nothing!" Leo lied out loud. He whispered again. "See what you made me do? You made me lie to my GF."

"No, I didn't. You did it upon yourself, bro."

"What are you two keep whispering about?"

"Noth… _ugh_! Don't worry about it, Francisca! Sorry, don't worry about it." They held hands and headed off. Francisca was puzzled.

"What's GF? I haven't been in America long, so I'm not used to American terms yet. Is GF 'great friend'? Because, you are my GF too." Leo blushed this time

"Uh, kind of. I'll tell you later."

"Okay, GF."

"Actually, I'll tell you while we walk."

"Okay, GF. Whatever you say." Leo sighed.

"After I tell you, you might feel stupid, but here's goes." Ally sighed heavenly as she watched his brother go off with his GF. Amanda did too.

" _Aw_ , young love." She marveled. "Which reminds me, I have to call Cory…but not until I get home…because this trip is all about being in the great outdoors and stuff. Don't worry; they'll kiss eventually. One step at a time."

"I know." Ally agreed. And with that, the two followed them.

Captain was there when they came back with the rest of the families. Yesterday was super busy for him. He was saving animals from left to right. He was ready for a nice long day to relax, and be with the ones he loved, his family. Suddenly, his watch beeped. He sighed. Why was the universe _doing_ this to him?! Doesn't it know he just wanted to relax, and be a normal pet sometimes? The capybara took off.

Leo was faithful to his promise. He didn't play his VR for the rest of the trip, go back to Ethan's, and never told his parents about Ethan and the VR. He also didn't play a lot when they got back, which surprised his parents, but also made them proud. Leo just went out with Francisca on 'dates', and hung out with his friends. Leo knew what Ally and Amanda knew. He would kiss her, and he wanted so badly too. But, he also didn't want to jeopardize it. He wanted it to be perfect when the time came. He just needed to wait to see what the future will hold for the both of them.


End file.
